


Pet Names

by VAV_Scenarios



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAV_Scenarios/pseuds/VAV_Scenarios
Summary: You were never one for pet names.But Geumhyuk was the exception.He always was.





	Pet Names

  
  
  
  
  
  


You were never one for pet names.

Every time a previous partner had tried to call you by something other than your name or nickname, you had immediately put a stop to it. For some reason, it just felt unnatural to you. As if the other person was trying too hard.

But the first time Geumhyuk had done it, it left you red faced and heart racing.

Only a few months had passed since the beginning of your relationship. Even still, you felt secure and comfortable around Geumhyuk. There was something about him that was so soft and comforting that it was able to calm any of your negative moods. Especially when he let you lay with your head in his lap while he delicately ran his fingers through your hair.

You never understood what he had seen in you but you were glad he had taken a chance on you.

The day had been a Sunday, a rare day that he had off and plenty of free time. Geumhyuk had invited you out to the park to enjoy the nice warm, sunny day. A blanket was put down for the two of you to sit on and after a light lunch, you found yourself laying down with your head in his lap like usual. It did have a different feel to it this time as it was the first time you were doing something so affectionate in a public setting. But once Geumhyuk got over his nerves, he began to run his fingers through your hair like normal.

You let out a sigh of content and stared up at him.

You never got over how handsome Geumhyuk truly was. All of his sharp features had a soft undertone to them and you loved every single detail to him. There was nothing you would change about him. He was as close to perfection that you were ever going to find. 

Still, you wished that he didn’t have to wear that stupid mask out in public to hide his identity. 

You understood why he had to, of course. He was still an idol and under contract. If the company knew he was dating, he could get into a lot of trouble. You hated that you had to hide your relationship but you cared about him too much to stop. And he felt the same way.

But that stupid mask.

Acting without really thinking, you reached up and batted at the white material, fingertips barely touching it.

It was ruining a perfectly good view.

Geumhyuk let out a laugh and leaned down so that his face was a little bit closer to your own.

“What do you think you’re doing, little kitten?”

Your heart sped up and you felt your face heat up. If you had to guess, your face was probably the reddest that Geumhyuk had ever seen it. But you couldn’t think about that. You couldn’t think about anything besides what he had just said.

A deep flush quickly covered Geumhyuk’s own face once he realized what exactly had come out of his mouth. He struggled to say something to explain himself but stumbled over every single word. In any other situation, you would have thought it was cute but at this moment all you could do was cover your face with your hands as you waited for your own embarrassment to die down.

Eventually his words trailed off as Geumhyuk waited for you to calm down. When he thought enough time had passed, he gently called your name as he pulled your hands from your face.

The way that he was looking at you with such concern made your heart clench and you realized that you really didn’t mind the pet name he had called you. If anything it made you feel loved. It made you realize that Geumhyuk was invested in you enough that he felt like he could start referring to you with a term of endearment. 

So you fought back your own embarrassment and reached up again, this time letting your fingers gently touch the skin of his cheek that wasn’t covered by his mask.

It didn’t matter what Geumhyuk called you in the end, whether it be your name or a pet name. Because you knew that what you had with him was different than anything you had before. 

You were so happy to have met Lee Geumhyuk.

  
  
 

Though that didn’t stop you from flushing a deep red every time he tried out a new pet name.

You were beginning to think that he liked to see you get all embarrassed and shy.

One day, you’ll get him back. 

One day.


End file.
